Quinlan Vos
Quinlan Vos was a Kiffar Jedi Master in the Jedi Order and a General in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. During that war he served as a double agent as part of the Dark Acolytes Biography He hailed from the planet Kiffu in the Inner Rim Territories. Vos was one of the few Kiffar gifted with psychometric powers which allowed him to "read memories" from inanimate objects through physical contact. Vos destined to become a kiffu Guardian like his parents. Initially, Vos's people were unwilling to give him up to the Jedi Order, as that would require him to relocate to Coruscant, cutting him off from his homeworld. As a compromise, Jedi Master Tholme agreed to train Vos initially on Kiffu. This changed when both of Vos's parents were murdered by Anzati and Vos's aunt, Tinté Vos, forced him to use his abilities to read the memories implanted in his deceased mother's medallion. Vos screamed for days on end, and only Tholme was able to calm the boy. Knowing that he would never be safe on his homeworld now that his aunt was ruler, Tholme took the boy to the Jedi, and he entered into regular Jedi training.Star Wars: Republic: Darkness (TPB) As a youngling, he trained alongside other Jedi students. Vos was then trained as a Jedi under Tholme. As a young apprentice, he fought beside his master in the Stark Hyperspace War, where he became close friends with fellow Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War (TPB) When he was a young boy he was responsible for saving the infant Aayla Secura during a mission to Ryloth with Master Tholme. Vos immediately felt a strong connection to Secura through the Force. Sensing she was in danger, Vos rushed to her rescue. Vos was able to communicate with Secura through the Force and together they defeated a rampaging wampa. Vos persuaded Master Tholme to test Secura on Coruscant for Jedi training where she passed the tests, and later she became Vos's own Padawan.Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage (TPB) Also during his apprenticeship, he had a romantic relationship with fellow Padawan Shylar. They eventually ended it, knowing the Jedi Code forbade such attachments. This relationship would come back to haunt Vos during the Clone Wars.Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle Amnesia (31 BBY) A year after the Invasion of Naboo, Vos suddenly found himself inside of a burning building on Nar Shaddaa, with no memory of who or where he was, nor what he had been doing. He was able to escape to the roof, encountering a small group of bounty hunters upon doing so. Diving into one of Nar Shaddaa's many dark alleys, Vos encountered Vilmarh Grahrk, a Devaronian smuggler who helped him find his true identity and how he came to be. After getting his and his apprentice's lightsabers along with his memory, Vos and Grahrk then interrogated Bib Fortuna who knew nothing. After escaping Fortuna's thugs, Vos and Grahrk then went to Kiffu, where the Sheyf, Tinte Vos, who told him of his investigation on Ryloth. Vos and Grahrk, where they found that Aayla's uncle, Pol Secura, had erased both Vos's and Aayla's memory with glitterstim. When Vos demanded to know who his patron, he choked it out him revealing the patron to Senator Chom Frey Kaa, Unfortunately, Vos and Pol were pushed off accidentally by his own niece. Vos then decide to leave right away and go coruscant. He was then contacted by Jedi Council Member, Mace Windu who wanted him to return to the temple for retraining. Vos and Grahrk then aranged a meeting with Senator Kaa. Vos posed as as Grahrk's prisoner, which convince Kaa to confess that he was behind the Glitterstrim manufacturing. After his confession Vos was then freed by Grakrk and then tried to kill Kaa. Windu was able to convince Vos to stop and not kill Kaa. Vos then agreed to have himself retrained. Unbeknownst to all involved, this had all been orchestrated by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious as a means to bring vos over to the Dark side as his servant. However, even though Vos returned to the light side, Sidious knew recognized how close he had come, and that in the future he would be even more at risk of falling to the dark side.Star Wars: Republic: Twilight (TPB) Clone Wars Vos was asked to be a part of the Jedi strike team that Master Mace Windu led to rescue, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala on Geonosis. Vos went and fought at Geonosis alongside his former apprentice at first battle of Geonosis.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (comics) Double Agent During the time of the Separatist movement, Vos had been working undercover setting up an elaborate spy network to gather information on the CIS. Sometime after the battle of Geonosis, his flow of information to Coruscant stopped. Aayla Secura was sent to investigate, since she would know him the best, as his former apprentice. She found that Vos was very upset since he had known nothing of the plans being set on Geonosis. Vos informed her that he was very close to intercepting a certain disc that had valuable information concerning a pending attack on Kamino. They, along with Khaleen Hentz, managed to steal the information, although they put Khaleen's life at risk. Secura also learned then that Vos was beginning to get emotionally involved with Khaleen. She did not make any move to report this to the Jedi but she did warn him not to get too attached.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Vos was under strict orders from Tholme and part of the Jedi Council to make himself part of Dooku's inner circle, particulary his Dark Acolytes, so that he could provide valuable information to the Republic. While undercover, he was forced to do things that would convince most of the Jedi he had joined the CIS, such as betraying the Republic at the Battle of Brentaal IV.Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices Vos was then pursed by Jedi General Agen Kolar, who was sent to Nar Shaddaa to bring Vos to the Jedi Temple for Vos's actions at Brentaal IV. Vos was able to escape Kolar, but Hentz was captured. Hentz was then freed by Tholme in exchange for her cooperation in contacting Vos. Meanwhile, Dooku continued to lure Vos to the dark side, drawing him "closer to the shadows", as Vos himself described it, than he had ever been before. When Dooku took his acolytes to Kiffu to negotiate establishing a Separatist base on Kiffex, Sheyf Tinté Vos and the Guardians refused. When the two sides attacked, Vos tried to rescue the Sheyf , and killed acolyte Kadrian Sey in the process. Seeing Vos's true intentions, Dooku went after and caught up with Vos. Dooku hinted to Vos that the Sheyf held a dark secret. He tempted Vos to use the dark side to strengthen his psychometric powers so he could read the Sheyf's past. When Vos did this, he discovered that Tinté had sacrificed his parents to Anzati vampires as part of an unholy business deal and poisoned her own brother. Vos went into a blood rage and with a surge of dark side power, Vos swung through his aunt with his lightsaber. Dooku now knew Vos's conversion was no act and told him to continue his mission to jedi but work to work for him.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Dark Acolyte & Dooku's Servant As a reward, and for his dark side service to the Count and to signify Vos' now cemented position as one of Dooku's best Dark Side servants, Dooku gave Vos the ancient crystal found inside an ancient holocron once belonges to Darth Andeddu,that Vos successfully recovered. By 21 BBY, Vos was, along with Asajj Ventress, one of Dooku's top assassins. He was, on one important occasion, given a mark by Dooku and told that this person would be at a high-class banquet on Coruscant. Dooku implied that the mark was in fact the second Sith, whom, unbeknownst to Vos, the Count knew Vos was obsessed with discovering and, possibly, eliminating. Vos jumped at the chance, as Dooku knew he would, and along with Hentz, infiltrated the banquet disguised as a recently killed Kiffari general. Vos was told via holocomm when the mark was in front of him, but Vos saw both Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as well as Senator Viento. Vos decided that Viento was the most likely to be the target, as it was unthinkable that Palpatine could be the second Sith, so he waited until later that night and broke into Viento's quarters to attempt the assassination, using his powers of self-concealment to hide his presence from the Jedi assigned to guard Viento, K'Kruhk. However, K'Kruhk had been keeping a watchful eye on Vos at the party and, even though he couldn't sense Vos at first, was aware of the fact that Viento may be in danger. Just as Vos ignited his lightsaber to kill Viento, K'Kruhk burst through the window and lunged for Vos. He was too late, however; Vos had already slashed and killedViento across the chest. After a brawl with the Whiphid Jedi, in which both combatants were wounded, K'Kruhk more so than Vos, Vos escaped with Hentz's help. Angered and confused, he decided to return to Dooku to find some answers. Vos realized that Viento could not have been the second Sith, as Vos would not have so easily been able to eliminate a Sith Lord and when he confronted Dooku about the Count's misleading him, Dooku seemed amused and stated that he never said that the mark was the second Sith, seemingly taking pleasure in his own hidden awareness of Vos' obsession with rooting out the second Sith.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Next on the Count's hit-list was the Twilek Kh'aris Fenn, a traitor to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, condemned for using the funds Dooku had supplied as a means to aid the Separatists for the Twilek's own needs. Fenn was executed by Vos for his treachery, with each murder further immersing himself in the Dark Side. By this time, most Jedi, with the exception of Tholme and perhaps Secura, were convinced that Vos had succumbed to the dark side. But Vos escaped Dooku's grasp; on the planet Honoghr, Aayla Secura and clone trooper commander Bly were trying to find an SIP (Scientific Information Packet) disk containing evidence of the Separatists contaminating the planet. Vos met them, and told Secura he had not really turned to the dark side. He helped them recover the disk, but then threatened to kill Secura if she did not give it up. He revealed his true intentions in joining the Separatists: to find out the identity of the Second Sith and kill him to end the war. Secura forced Vos to see the light by saying he could kill her or return to Coruscant with her, if there was any good left in him. Vos almost agreed, but fled after Bly shot him. This convinced Secura that Quinlan Vos was not totally lost.Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle Rendili Months later, Vos met up Kenobi, on the derelict spaceship Titavian IV, and they found themselves on opposite sides. However, Asajj Ventress and Tol Skorr were pursuing. Vos was able to convince Kenobi that he still served the Republic. In the ensuing skirmish, Skorr told Vos that Dooku knew of his duplicity from the start. Trying to escape the ship, Kenobi proposed that one of them retrieve the Skorp-Ion with his starfighter so they'd both escape. Vos volunteered to hold off the Dark Jedi but Kenobi knew he was injured so Vos took the fighter. He managed to repair the Ion and then destroyed Kenobi's starfighter to prevent Skorr from getting his hands on it. He then disabled Skorr's ship and the two Jedi Masters jumped to the Rendili system. Jedi General Saesee Tiin had him imprisoned to await trial. During the ensuring battle, power to the prison hold was lost, so Vos escaped to take a starfighter to assist the Republic. He helped Kenobi board the lead Rendili ship to rescue Plo Koon, Jace Dallin and Jan Dodonna. When he returned to Coruscant, where he managed to convince the Jedi Council of his intentions. Vos was given time to recuperate''Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle'' and then served as a General.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Dark Acolyte